freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clinter Tea
|Age = 68|Height = N/A (shrinks slightly as he ages as many old people do)|Element = |Status = Alive|Fur = Moderate Apple Green|Eyes = Orange|Relatives = * Mr. Connor Tea (son) * Ms. Tea/"Cruel Tea" (daughter-in-law) * Corazon Tea (granddaughter) * Carol Tea (granddaughter)|Friends = * Beggar Sip (martial arts teacher, especially in Chayinquan) * Bark Mei (former employer) * Master Sash Drake (rival in mastery) * Team Mistral ** Sash Mistral (partner in exile) ** Spiky the Echidna (partner in exile) ** Milo Basset (partner in exile)|Affiliations = * Dim-makers (formerly) * Team Mistral ** Sash Mistral ** Spiky the Echidna ** Milo Basset|Occupation = Martial Arts Master Ninja Master Tea Grower Assassin of the Dim-makers (formerly)|Alignment = Good|Weapons = Staff (he sometimes like to carry more weapons than one, though)|Abilities = * Tea Growing * Feline Physiology ** Claws ** Dexterity * Kung Fu * Above Average Intelligence * Above Average Wisdom * Chi manipulation/Chikung (氣功) ** Dim Mak * Weaponry ** Swordsmanship ** Spear Fighting ** Staff Fighting ** Shuriken Throwing * Bilingual Speech|Moves = SOON|Creator = Toonwriter/DisneyEquestrian2012 Image = N/A|Enemies = * Bark Mei (traitor and former employer) * Dim-makers (traitor) * Black Hoods ** Sokala the Tigress}}Master Clinter Tea or simply Clinter is an elderly former assassin and martial arts master. Unlike most of Avaliciankind, he knows around three fighting styles; Yemaoquan (also shared with Carol), Renshu (Chinese term for Ninjutsu) and Chayinquan/Cha Yin (A style involving getting jittery from drinking too much caffeine, usually from tea) and knows a lot about the exotic martial arts technique called "Dim Mak" (點脈) or more commonly, the "touch of death". MORE COMING SOON Appearance COMING SOON Personality COMING SOON Skills and Abilities COMING SOON Weaknesses COMING SOON History Younger Self The young and mischievous Clinter Tea. Clinter runs into a series of troubles. Firstly, he teaches an overbearing assistant martial arts teacher a lesson. Next, he makes advances on a woman to impress his friends, and is soundly thrashed by her older female guardian as a result; his shame is compounded when these two are later revealed to be his visiting aunt and cousin, whom he had not met before. Lastly, he beats up a hooligan who is the son of an influential man in town. His father decides to punish him for his behavior by making him train harder in martial arts. Clinter's father arranges for Beggar Sip to train his son in martial arts. Beggar Sip has a reputation for crippling his students during training so Clinter flees from home in an attempt to escape his punishment. Penniless, he stops at a restaurant and tries to con a fellow patron into offering him a free meal. As he was about to leave after his meal, he discovers that the man is actually the owner of the restaurant. He fights with the owner's lackeys in an attempt to escape. An old tea-addicted brawler nearby is drawn into the fight and helps him escape. The tea addict turns out to be Beggar Sip, the Caffeinated Master. Beggar Sip forces Clinter into his brutal and rigorous training programme. Clinter flees again to avoid the torturous training and runs into the notorious red panda assassin, Leijiao by accident. Leijiao is known for his "Darklight Kick", a swift and deadly kicking style which has never been defeated. Clinter provokes and challenges him to a fight and is soundly defeated and humiliated. He makes his way back to Beggar Sip and decides to commit himself to the Caffeinated Master's training program. The training resumes and soon Clinter learns Beggar Sip's secret style of martial arts, a form of Caffeinated Style called "Cha Yin", named after tea addiction that the fighting style references. Clinter masters Cha Yin for uses to enhance his feline reflexes. Meanwhile, Leijiao is contracted by a business rival to kill Clinter's father. Clinter's father fights with Leijiao and is defeated and injured by him. Clinter and Beggar Sip arrive on the scene on time and Clinter continues the fight with Leijiao. Beggar Sip promises not to interfere in the fight. Clinter employs the new skills he has learned and outmatches Leijiao's kicking style. Leijiao then resorts to his secret technique, the "Darklight Open Hand", which is too fast for Clinter to defeat. Clinter confesses that he did not master the last style so Beggar Sip tells him to combine Cha Yin and his other fighting style, Yemaoquan. Clinter follows the instruction and discovers the results of mixing two styles together, which he uses to overcome the Darklight Open Hand and finally defeat Leijiao. Bark Mei's Employment 10 years after Leijiao's defeat, he was offered to join the elite clan of ninjas and assassins, deadlier than even the Red Scarves named the "Dim-Makers". He began learning Renshu as his third fighting style, to incorporate weapons training and grappling. His employer, Bark Mei, an Avalician Bulldog who was banished from Saishi Monastery for killing his fellow monks when he first began practicing his new fighting style, had needed someone as well-trained as Clinter Tea and with extra reflexes to effectively defeat the monks. After Clinter learned and mastered the touch of death, he was deemed reliable enough to assassinate the monks, despite immense amount of effort needed as the monks had practiced incredible skills of self-defense. After failing to assassinate the abbot, he was then deserted by the rest of his clanmates then became exiled into the less explored swamp. One member may have attempted to introduce Dim Mak to the Red Scarves, even in a similar fashion to how Spade introduced the Royal Family martial arts style to the Red Scarves, It was Sokala the Tigress. Sokala studied under Clinter for a decade in a half before he had a kitten named Connor Tea. Present Day Avalice After his departure from the Dim Makers, he became a simple hermit, tea grower and martial arts teacher. He had to endure a legacy of divorce with his ex-wife, due to their visions in life not aligning well. He hands out self-made tea boxes to his older granddaughter, Corazon, when she occasionally stops by when she is in demand for more tea for her airship. The three youngsters, Sash Mistral, Spiky the Echidna and Milo Basset was given a place to stay. When Team Mistral sought information about who is responsible for repurposing leftover mechanical members of Brevon's army, Clinter told them Corazon and her crew are behind it and sent them after her. Trivia * Like many of Toonwriter's OCs made for the Fan Universe, they are based on OCs made and owned by Mixedfan8643 including Clifford for Clinter but have several differences ** Clinter is a paternal grandfather to Carol and also Corazon, hence his last name is Tea. ** Instead of a Wizard that Clifford is, Clinter is a ninja master. * Clinter has design similarities to Splinter from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle series. His name is possibly a compound of "Clifford" and "Splinter" or simply following the naming convention of Tea family member's names starting with C. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Wood Element Category:Wildcats Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Avalicians Category:Relatives of Carol Category:Relatives of Corazon Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Masters Category:Old People Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Grandparents of Carol Category:Grandparents of Corazon Category:Grandfathers of Carol Category:Grandfathers of Corazon Category:Elders Category:Characters by Toonwriter